Ain't love, foolie
by jhl89
Summary: "Corazón, no vuelvas a equivocarte. No es amor, tontito… Es amistad…" Drabble catártico. SxL
1. Ain't love, foolie

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio

**Ain't love, foolie.**

No era ninguna tonta. Ella sabía que él jamás la vería como una _mujer_. Ella jamás estaría entre las candidatas para él. Y aún así, caía. Ella caía en cada conversación, en cada broma, en cada discusión, en cada risa junto a él.

Todo había comenzado con una amistad. ¿Será por eso que las personas dicen que no existe la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer? Ella jamás lo creyó. Siempre tuvo buenos y grandes amigos. Pero con él fue diferente. Él fue la excepción. Él siempre fue la excepción a todo.

Simplemente sucedió. Encontró todo lo que buscaba en él. Sin embargo, ella sabía: él no buscaba nada en ella.

Y decidió tomar una estúpida decisión: evitarlo. Así pasó un año entero evitándolo a toda costa, en los pasillos, en los jardines, en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, en el Gran Comedor, en la Sala Común…

_-¿Me estás evitando?- preguntó desconcertado, tomándole del brazo al cruzarse en un desértico pasillo._

_-No- dijo inmediatamente y soltándose de él._

Le costó dos años superarlo. Dos años de verlo conversar, de verlo bromear, de verlo reírse con otras chicas. Dos años de ser ignorada por él, porque claro… Él también la evitaba…

Dos años tardó la tonta para entender que ella no estaba enamorada de él. Ella estaba enamorada de lo que se imaginaba de él. Ella estaba enamorada del _Amor_, enamorada del _mundo rosado_ en el que ella anhelaba vivir…

Ella se volvió completamente inmune a él. Ya no sentía ese _tugun tugun_ al verlo. Ya no sentía envidia por cada chica que lo veía junto a él. Ya no sentía nada por él. Simplemente quería volver a ser su _amiga_. Le costó morder el polvo… Se tragó todo su orgullo y claro está, la vergüenza también. Y así sucedió, volvió a tomar otra estúpida decisión: hablarle.

_-Hola- dijo con una voz casi inaudible._

_-¿Me hablas a mí?- preguntó extrañado y era comprensible, había sido la primera palabra en dos años._

_Se armó de valor, a lo bien Gryffindor que era y repitió más fuerte -Hola- se mordió el labio -Sí, te hablo a ti. ¿Cómo has estado, Scor?_

Su amistad se restauró en un santiamén. Fue fácil, ambos decidieron olvidar esos dos años separados, no mencionarlo ni comentarlo. Sencillamente retomaron donde se habían quedado. Las risas, las bromas, las largas conversaciones, las discusiones volvieron a su curso natural, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

Se extrañaron, ambos lo sabían. También había algo diferente, ambos lo habían notado. Todos lo habían notado.

_-Ustedes se llevan muy pero muy bien- comentó alguien al escucharlos reírse de algo que sólo ellos dos compartían._

_-No nos llevamos bien. Él se mofa de mí y yo me mofo de él- dijo ella entre risas. Él asintió y la acompañó con su intensa carcajada._

_-Los que se pelean, se aman- acotó el intruso._

_-¡Claro que nos queremos!- dijo él mientras ella sonrojaba. Agradeció a Merlín porque era de noche y no podían ver el color rojo de sus mejillas. Ella estaba segura que su rojo llegó al mismo tono de su cabellera._

Y así, poco a poco… Ella volvió a caer…

Él la acompañó hasta las escaleras que iban directo al dormitorio de las chicas -Que descanses, Lily- besó su mejilla -Nos vemos mañana.

-Buenas noches, Scor- le sonrió y subió con rapidez. Se metió en su dormitorio e ignorando a sus amigas, se tiró a la cama. Cerró las cortinas y lanzó _muffliatos_ por todos lados.

Abrazó su almohadón. No lloraba. Ya había llorado lo suficiente en esos dos años que ya no le quedaban lágrimas por él. Simplemente se repetía una y otra vez, hasta quedarse dormida:

_Corazón, no vuelvas a equivocarte. No es amor, tontito… Es amistad…_

_Corazón, no vuelvas a equivocarte. No es amor, tontito… Es amistad…_

* * *

**Me puse a pensar qué era lo que me motivaba escribir fanfics y entendí que era una necesidad. Escribir es sinónimo de catarsis para mí. Cada fanfic que he escrito fue para desahogarme y este ff no es la excepción.**

**Sé que es malo, que no tiene desarrollo y prácticamente no dice nada... Simplemente quería escribir algo para desahogarme.**

**Agradezco a toda persona que se haya tomado la molestia de haberlo leído. Gracias, quienquiera que seas.**

**Ta tá.**


	2. So easy

Disclaimer: la magia es de JKR. Dile NO al plagio.

**Ain't love, foolie.**

**So easy.**

Amaba a sus primas, las amaba con toda su alma, especialmente a Victoire. Nunca supo por qué pero era la más cercana, era la que conocía todos sus secretos, hasta los más vergonzosos que ni su madre conocía.

Las primas tenían una tradición: desayunar juntas cada vez que tenían una salida a Hogsmeade. Claro que Victoire venía desde Londres sólo para verla a ella y a su prima Rose.

-¡Chicas, las he extrañado tanto!- dijo la rubia ni bien se sentaron en una mesa en las Tres Escobas.

-Nosotras también- respondieron a coro Rose y Lily.

-¿Y bien? ¡Noticias por favor!- sonrió Victoire. Su dentadura blanca no tenía comparación con el sol, destellaban tanta luz, quizá era el encanto veela que tenía en sus genes -¿Cómo anda mi cuñado?

-¿Quién?- preguntó desconcertada la prima menor.

-Scorpius, claro está.

-¿Scorpius? ¿Tu cuñado?- se rió Rose.

-Sí, es primo algo de Teddy, por lo tanto, cuñado algo de mí o qué sé yo- rió con elegancia -¿Sigue todo bien con Florence?

-¿Cómo sabías? ¡A ti no se te escapa nada, prima querida!- dijo Rose divertida -Sí, ¡Florence está encantada! Creo que ya van un año juntos, ¿puedes creerlo?

Lily sintió los ojos de Victoire sobre ella… Si Victoire sabía... Si Victoire sabía que ella había estado enamorada de él… Si Victoire sabía que Scorpius estaba saliendo con esa Florence por tanto tiempo… ¿Por qué nunca se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Ella que la vio llorar incontables de veces… Ella que la vio sufrir una y otra vez… ¿Por qué no lo se había dicho?

Lily miró hacia otro lado, como si estuviera ocupada viendo al resto de sus compañeros disfrutando la salida a Hogsmeade. Intentó ignorar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas… Y pidió… Rogó a quien estuviese allá arriba que en su rostro no haya nada que pueda delatar su dolor, porque claro… Era dolor lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso instante y no había otra palabra para describirlo.

-¿Ya tanto? ¿Y piensan en campanas cuando terminen el semestre?

-¡Vicky, pero qué cosas dices!- exclamó Rose.

Las dos primas se rieron -Yo creo que Florence es perfecta para Scorpius, con el carácter de él y el de ella, se complementan a la perfección- dijo Victoire.

Y Lily comenzó a recitar el mantra en su cabeza…

_Corazón, no vuelvas a equivocarte. No es amor, tontito… Es amistad…_

_Corazón, no vuelvas a equivocarte. No es amor, tontito… Es amistad…_

No supo cómo pero regresó al castillo. Se sentó en la biblioteca, abrió su libro de Pociones y leyó…

Leyó…

Leyó…

Leyó…

Pensó…

No pensó…

Intentó no pensar… Intentó no pensar en cuándo y cómo habrían comenzado a salir… Intentó no pensar cómo era Florence… Intentó no pensar qué era lo que Florence tenía y ella no… Intentó no pensar lo bella que era Florence y lo troll que era ella… Intentó no pensar en las largas y esbeltas piernas que tenía Florence y en las cortas y gordas piernas que tenía ella… Intentó no pensar en la suave risa femenina que tenía Florence y en la risa machona que tenía ella… Intentó no pensar en el futuro brillante que iba a tener Florence ya que era Premio Anual y tenía contactos en el Ministerio de Magia y ella apenas era una alumna promedio, sin destacarse en nada… Intentó no pensar en una posible Florence Malfoy, señora de Scorpius Malfoy y ella en un por siempre Lily Potter, señora de Don Nadie… Intentó no pensar en lo perfecta que era Florence para Scorpius y lo imperfecta que era ella para Scorpius…

Dolía…

Dolía…

Dolía...

Y pensó, pensó nuevamente en evitarlo… Pensó en alejarse nuevamente de él, pensó que era lo mejor para ella… Pensó en esconder nuevamente su corazón…

Levantó la vista y lo vio caminar hacia ella con una gran sonrisa. Ella también le sonrió -Hola, Scor.

-¡Dime que me amas!

Calor vino a sus mejillas, a todo su cuerpo -¿Qué…?

-¡Lo que escuchaste! ¡DIME QUE ME AMAS, LILY!- sonrió y tomó su rostro y besó su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Qué…?- no sabía qué demonios decirle… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? No entendía nada…

-¡Tontita!- Scorpius seguía sonriendo -Tienes que decirme que me amas porque no hay otro chico más perfecto que yo para ti, Lily- rió.

-¿Qué…?- ¿había hablado con Victoire? ¿Había sido toda una broma de mal gusto por parte de sus primas para ver cómo reaccionaba ante la noticia de Florence y Scorpius? ¿Había sido todo un engaño? ¿Scorpius sentía lo mismo por ella? ¿Scorpius estaba enamorado de ella? Quizá…

-¡Mira!- y apoyó un gran libro sobre la mesa -_Quidditch a través de los tiempos, _primerísima edición.

-¿Qué?- tragó con dificultad.

-Sé que lo estabas buscando y yo como el gran _amigo_ que soy, también lo he buscado por mucho tiempo… ¡Y aquí está, sólo para ti!

Lily se mordió el labio y soportó cómo su corazón iba quebrándose lenta y dolorosamente. No iba a llorar… No podía… O quizá sí… Empezó a reír a carcajadas, tan fuerte que la gente de su alrededor la miraba con reproche… Rió tanto y dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran solas… Disimular es un arte, es un arte que dominaba a la perfección -¡Gracias, Scorpius! ¡Me fascina!- abrazó el libro después de reírse y limpiarse las pequeñas lágrimas -¿Cuánto te debo?

-No seas tonta, Lily- sonrió satisfecho -Es un regalo para mi _mejor amiga_.

-No puedo recibirlo, Scor- dijo ella anhelando volverse sorda en ese preciso instante para no escucharle decir la palabra "amiga" nunca más en su vida -De veras, ¿cuánto te debo?

-De veras, nada- se sentó a su lado -Aunque… Puede que algún día te pida algún favorcillo.

Lily sonrió ampliamente -Obvio, cualquier favor, cualquier consejo, cualquier cosa. Tú di y yo haré.

_Qué fácil era entregarse a él…_

_Qué fácil era darle todo su ser a él…_

_Y que él no lo recibiera…_

* * *

**Había compartido en el capítulo anterior que escribir es catarsis... Escribir es para desahogarme...**

**Existe esta Victoire en mi vida, existe esta Rose en mi vida, existe este Scorpius en vida, existe esta Florence en la vida de este Scorpius...**

**Gracias SophieB, Annabella Prinx, UranosDian, pucca. chokolatito, lisicarmela, Evilies, Karmele, Fata. Banshee.**


End file.
